Attack on Saiyan, Revenge of Mankind
by Zyzz
Summary: Trapped in another world, Gohan and Future Trunks must fight for their lives, and for the survival of the human race. Stripped of their power, and at the mercy of the Titans, The limits of both the Human and Saiyan race will be tested. Jean and Levi will also feature prominently
1. To you in 200 years

_DBZ and SNK crossover, My writing skills are atrocious so bear with me, Both Dragonball and Shingeki No Kyojin are properties of their respective owners._

Basic summary: Gohan and Future Trunks find themselves in a different world, their powers reduced to nearly nothing, in a desperate war for humanities survival.

Italics are thought.

_Uh... my head, why does it hurt so much? Wait where am I? A second ago I was at, wait what Trunks said, the dragon balls? Ah crap ,Mother is going to kill me. _

Gohan began to stand up slowly, clutching his head as he did, his mind still in a haze about what had just happened. Trying to get his bearings back, Gohan began to look around, trying to find out exactly where he was.

_I've never seen a place like this before, Huge walls? A medieval town, what is this? It better not be another prank by those two, I swear when I get my hands on them... Wait their Ki! I can't sense it, I can't sense anybodies Ki, wait my own power, its GONE !? What the HELL is going on?_

Although his power was gone, being a half Saiyan Gohan was more than strong enough to jump onto the nearest building to get a better view, from here Gohan could see the evidence that something was very wrong in this town, something terrible had happened.

_Blood, Body parts, and not a single live person that I can see from here. I have to focus! Using the little Ki that I have, I need to see if I can sense anybody!_

One of the earth's greatest heroes Son Gohan, was dumbfounded, no idea where he was and what was going on, and worse still, his powers had been reduced to a tiny fraction of what he possessed only moments ago.

_Wait there, what the hell is that? A person? But since when did people become 10 metres tall? And why does it look so strange, and naked? It's closing in, I need to see if It can talk, maybe I can ask where I am._

Without warning, the 10m class titan slammed it's palm into the spot where Gohan once stood, his Saiyan reflexes making him move at the last second, the building he was standing on was torn in half, brick and wood flying everywhere as the debris struck Gohan and the area around him.

_That blow could have done some serious damage to a normal person, Hell, even to me in this weakened state, this thing isn't up for negotiation, it's trying to kill me!_

"So you want to play rough do you? Well get a taste of this!"Gohan cupped his hands to his right and spread his feet out to give him balance, a sudden look of realisation shot over Gohans face, quickly followed by frustration

_No Ki, no Kamehameha. How am I going to get out of this one? Well I know that I at least have my natural Saiyan strength, I just have to hope that its enough._

Using Inhuman speed, Gohan struck at the Titans knee with everything he had, The blow Landed with a sickening crunch, and the Titans knee bent backwards, clearly maimed, the top of the Titans tibia jutted out from its wound, the knee clearly shattered from the devastating blow the Demi Saiyan had landed.

_Its working, I can win!_

Gohan watched as the strange Giant, as he had named it , fell to the ground, demolishing the house it fell into. Gohan watched as steam began to to rise from the Giants injured knee, and then he watched with horror that the knee he struck began to heal itself, forming back into shape, the bone that was jutting out from beneath the skin formed back into place, and the Giant stood up again, ready to face him.

_This isn't good at all, I can't fight this thing forever, not if it can heal itself that fast_

The battle then became one sided, The titan swinging and flailing, and Gohan dodging and weaving, escaping the Titans grasp for now.

However, somebody else was watching the battle take place from a nearby clock tower

_Just how is he managing to out manoeuvre a titan without 3DMG?even with the use of the 3D movement gear, not many people could dance around a 10m class like that!_

Notes:

I am terrible at POV and trying to show what is happening, so bear with me whilst I struggle to get the hang of it.

Gohans strength level without being able to utilise his Ki was hard to get what I felt was right, but seeing as the planet Vegeta had 10x the gravity of earth, I believe that Saiyans are naturally considerably faster and stronger than humans, even without the use of Ki, such as Goku being bulletproof in the first scene of the Dragon ball anime, before it is known if he uses Ki or not.


	2. Attack on Saiyan

Despite being the top graduate of the 104th trainee squad, and one of the strongest soldiers of humanity, Mikasa Ackerman was confused. From the top of the clock tower, she could see that Eren, in his titan form was still in the same position, immobile, not regenerating with Armin trying to coax Eren into action. But apart from making sure no Titans got near Eren and Armin, she was fascinated by the sight of what appeared to be an unarmed man fighting a 10m class titan.

_This thing must have a weak spot, it can't be invincible, nothing is, even Majin Buu could be destroyed. I have to end this now, I can't keep this up for ever, If I use what little Ki I have, I know I can win._

Jumping backwards, Gohan focused all of the Ki he had into his right hand, his hand began to glow, and a the Ki formed a small sword shape that extended away from his hand by about another hands length. Gohan began his offensive, charging at the titan and cutting off both of its legs at the knees.

_I need to finish this quickly, I can't sustain this Ki blade for long_

Quickly dodging the large hand that grasped at him, Gohan cut off the arm midway up the forearm and prepared himself, ready to go in for the finishing blow. Out of the corner of his vision, he then noticed a figure flying towards the beast from behind, and then in one swift attack, the monster fell to the ground, dead, its head halfway hanging off, from a deep cut in the back of the neck.

Gohan looked up, and standing on top of the now defeated monster, was a welcome sight.

Gohan's face filled with relief as he called out "Trunks, thanks for the help, how did you know how to kill it? It kept regenerating from all of my attacks"

A cocky grin filled Trunk's face as he called out back "The back of their neck, it's their weak point, I was having trouble with a friend a couple of minutes ago, every attack with my blade was useless. It kept regenerating, so I went to cut it's head off, hoping that would kill it, but I failed, my strength faultering. I only managed to make a deep cut on the back of its neck, but it stopped regenerating, and your buddy here was just the same, one cut to the neck and it also stopped regenerating."

Now Mikasa was even more confused and surprised than earlier, not only had the first man's arm proceeded to glow, but he also cut off a titans limbs with relative ease, all the while dancing around it's attacks. And to top it off, somebody else had appeared out of nowhere, also without the 3DMG and had cut down the Titan in one attack with what seemed to be a standard sword. However there were more pressing matters, a 12m class had began to head towards Eren and Armin, she could investigate these two anomalies later.

"I'm guessing you have the same problem as me, hardly any Ki?"Gohan called out to the purpled haired warrior, his brows furrowing with worry

"I'm in the same boat as you Gohan, I can't even muster up enough energy to fly."Trunks looked down at the steaming corpse of the Titan he had just slain, it was already half evaporated.

"The one I encountered was in the middle of eating somebody when it found me, it was bigger too, by maybe a couple of metres" Gohan quickly looked over at Trunks, a flash of anger appearing on his features, quickly replaced by deep thought.

"Eating a person? That explains why it was so desperate to grab me" Gohan looked around and quickly came to a conclusion "Trunks, we may not have access to our power, however odd that is, but we must try to help whoever is living here, nobody deserves to die like that, eaten alive."

Trunks shot Gohan a determined look "We may be at our weakest, but I know we can still help these people, we have to Gohan."

Gohan nodded and jumped up onto a roof top, Trunks followed him closely, unsheathing his sword.

The 12m class that was heading towards Eren and Armin was proving to be more difficult than Mikasa had anticipated, It was walking down a wider street, making it difficult for her to get a good anchor point for the 3DMG. Still she wasn't about to let it harm and Eren and Armin, so Mikasa gained momentum and flew through the air towards the Titan, firing off one of her Manoeuvring gears hook into the back of the Titans neck, she propelled herself forward, and cleanly cut the nape of the Titans neck, killing it instantly. However her time dealing with the 12m class had let a smaller 7m and 5m class Titan get within close proximity of Eren and Armin. She cursed under her breath how had she missed them? Suddenly the 5m class Titan was tackled by a blur, and smashed into the adjacent building, the 7m class was quickly attacked next, a streak of blue and purple flying past Cutting through the nape of the Titans neck and through the front, killing it and decapitating it at the same time.

_Who are these people? And how can they move like that?_


	3. A silent guardian

Notes: I always believed that most of the physical strength shown by DBZ characters comes from their inner energy, their Ki. Which is why when Gohan's energy is drained at the world martial arts tournament, he cannot move. This is also explains how the characters can regulate their strength so well, it is a simple as suppressing their energy, Now this is just my opinion, not fact but this is how I'm basing the characters in the story. I did have to nerf Gohan and Trunks pretty hard, but they will still be stronger than everyone else in terms of fighting strength (Eren's titan form has more raw strength, but that will be seen later). Regarding the Super Saiyan forms, it's almost like they have had a power reset, so they cannot access the forms, they will have to "unlock" them if you will, but rest assured the forms will appear later on and will be pivotal to the story later on. In terms of physical toughness, I have both Gohan and trunks as most definitely superhuman, but not in the realm of lifting thousands of tonnes, I would put Gohan and trunks at about the strength of 20 men combined, but they are also much faster and their technique is impeccable, that combined with their manipulation of the little Ki they have at the moment allows them to strengthen themselves when needed or become faster for bursts. The idea of sensing emotion and feelings from somebodies Ki comes from how the Z warriors always say and evil Ki such as Frieza's or Cell's or even Majin Buu, feels evil, so I just expanded on that idea.

Gohan wrestled with the beast in the shattered building, throwing the remains of a chair into it's face to momentarily disorientate it, dodging a bite where he was once standing, Gohan chopped as hard as he could onto the back of creatures neck, cutting through its tough flesh with some difficulty, but ultimately killing the beast. He took the outstretched hand from a hole in the wall, he knew it was Trunks anyway. Gohan noticed trunks was looking away from him, and turned his gaze to where Trunks was looking what he found surprised him, there were more of these giant humanoids in battle with what looked to be people.

"Gohan, whilst you were busy dealing with the smaller one, I took a look around, these Giants are coming from a hole in the giant wall over there" Trunks pointed to a large hole in the imposing wall

"If we can get to the hole, maybe we can block it, or at least slow them down, those other people are being slaughtered" Trunks looked down, his fists were clenched, seeing these giants eating those people, and invading this town. It had reminded him of the horrors from his time, the androids.

"But just how would we block it Trunks? Its not like we are in any state to just carry something there!" Gohan shouted at his friend, his anger at witnessing these horrendous events taking their toll on him, and causing his own anger to rise to the surface.

"Look at those people over there, they are actually trying to fight these giant creatures!" Trunks said in a state of disbelief.

"Maybe they are just what's left of the defences of this place Trunks, we need to find out what the hell is going on."

"Lets just head there and try and stop these things before they kill anybody else"Gohan nodded in agreement.

_I know Armin, I want to see the outside world!_

Armin jumped off of Eren's titan body as it began to stir, and used his movement gear to land on top of a nearby building, Eren stood up and let out a deafening roar as his face and hand began to regenerate at a rapid pace. Armin dashed off to find Mikasa to tell her that Eren was finally in control.

Flying through the air rapidly, he quickly located Mikasa, who had just killed a 10m class titan that was heading towards Erens' recently still form.

Boom, a huge crash could be heard as Eren took his first step, the huge boulder resting on his Titans forms large back and shoulders.

"Mikasa! Eren won, he's now trying to complete the mission!" Armin screamed across at Mikasa who was still a distance away

"Eren" Mikasa's face filled with joy and hope, the mission wasn't a failure yet, and Eren was back in control.

"Trunks, now check _that _one out, it's carrying that huge boulder, and it's ignoring everything else, its just heading to the hole in the wall." Gohan scratched his chin and began to think, why was this giant acting so strangely? In fact it even looked different, it was larger than most of the others, but what set it apart was it's body structure. It wasn't deformed or strangely proportioned like the others, this one was all lean muscle, and it wasn't just mindlessly hunting down human prey.

"Gohan feel out with your energy, feel its Ki, it isn't mindless like the others, I can feel extreme rage from its energy, that one has the capacity to think, and right now its pretty pissed off" Trunks was stunned his face blank as he watched the creature move the gigantic boulder, slowly moving forward, every step it took sending tremors to the surrounding area.

"It's moving the boulder towards the hole in the wall, could it be trying to block the hole?"Gohan said, Trunks quickly turned around "if that thing is trying to plug the hole, we have to make sure it succeeds" Trunks shot off, running across the rooftops as fast as he could run, with Gohan following close behind.

"Protect Eren at all costs" Ian Dietrich screamed at what was left of the elite team, Mitabi's squad was moving on the ground, too far away from any anchor points for their 3DMG to be of any use, their only focus was getting the titans attention away from Eren, the only hope of blocking the wall.

"Trunks, you take the right side, I have the left, these people can't last long against that many giants, even with that device that lets move like that."

Trunks jumped down into the streets and headed off into another direction, drawing his sword as he did so. Moving faster than any ordinary person could, Trunks spotted a small squad of what appeared to be soldiers based on their uniforms running from the giants, they were in a clear area, away from any buildings, the moving devices the soldiers appeared to be using early obviously couldn't be used in this area, he needed to move fast.

Mitabis's squad ran for their lives, on open ground fighting the Titans was suicide, but they had to complete the mission, if wall rose was lost humanity was finished.

Mitabi's eyes shut as he was the shadow of a titan fall over him, this was the end. He was sorry that his squad had to perish, but it was for the survival of humankind, something he would gladly sacrifice his life for. He felt the Giant hand grab him, and place him in the titans huge maw, he could smell rotting flesh coming from within the belly of the Titan, he was sad it had to end this way _For the betterment of mankind. _Suddenly Mitabi felt a hand grasp around his wrist and throw him out of the Titan's mouth, he quickly opened his eyes, and as he fell saw a young man holding open the Titans mouth, struggling against the force of the 15m Titans jaws.

_This thing has a stronger bite than I thought, well I think that wrist is broken_

Trunks looked up to see that his left hand was hanging at an awkward angle, it must have broken when the full force of the giants bite was stopped by his left hand, and he had paid the price.

Using his right arm to hold the Giants jaws open, Trunks quickly jumped out, and and unsheathing his sword, jammed it into the giants neck, using it to vault himself into the air, and quickly strike into the back of it's neck killing it. Turning his attention to the other Titan, Trunks leapt off of the falling Titan he had just defeated, and cut across the smaller Titans face, destroying both of its eyes and rendering it blind. Using all the Ki he had, infusing it with his sword, Trunks went on the offensive, Cutting away at the Titan from its legs, his sword becoming a blur sawing away at the titan until only its upper torso was left. Trunks then finished the Titan by jumping up behind it and cutting the nape of its neck, followed up with a kick that decapitated the beast. Trunks fell to the ground in exhaustion, the last thing he saw was the squad of soldiers moving towards him when he lost consciousness.

Mitabi was the fist to speak, the rest of the squad were speechless after watching the recent events unfold.

"All of the Titans in the nearby area have been killed, Wilson evacuate our saviour and report his actions to the commander" Wilson snapped a salute and then gingerly picked up the warrior uncouncous form, using the 3DMG to head towards the wall. "The rest of you, we still need to cover Eren as he carries the boulder to seal the wall". The rest of the elite squad quickly regained their composure, the mission was not finished yet. But they all couldn't forget what they had just seen, a single person defeating two titans without using the 3 dimensional movement gear.

Wilson looked down at their saviour, he was only a young man, 20 at the oldest, but he was heavy, and had a muscular build, and after what he had just witnessed, a very capable warrior. Using the 3DMG to get to the top of wall Rose, Wilson sprinted towards the rest of the soldiers overlooking the battle. Judging by the angle of the mystery warriors wrist, it must have been broken, he needed to find one of the medics for the warrior and report to Commander Pixis as Mitabi had ordered.


	4. A watchful protector

Notes: Thanks a bunch for all the reviews, I have been caught up with a lot of personal things lately and I suppose in hindsight I should have started this fic after I had sorted everything out but it's too late for that. When I say that Gohan and Trunks have the strength of 20 men, I have it in my mind that it varies a little with their usage of Ki, a punch from Gohan without any Ki at all would hit as hard as 10 men, where as putting Ki into the attack would obviously increase it's force. I have gone this route to try and balance Gohan and Trunks to the characters of Shingeki no Kyojin, and rest assured that Levi and Mikasa and Eren's titan form will not be weak push overs. This chapter was hard for me to write because I had many conflicting ideas on where this could go, so sorry if it is a little bit jumbled up in places. I already have the plot of this whole story fully planned out, and anybody who wants to take a guess of what I have planned be sure to PM me, I would like to see where people think this is heading. I really feel like the quality of this chapter is worse than the others. I really seem to struggle in keeping a story first and third person and in the past and present tense, so sorry if it is a bit jumbled up, feel free to give me any tips on it though, so I can become a better writer and hopefully make this an enjoyable story to read for the writing quality as well as the narrative.

Chapter 4

Ian looked on, helpless as the soldiers under his command were being devoured by the Titans whilst trying to clear a path for Eren to plug the hole in the wall and score Humanities first victory against the Titans. He noticed a younger private, who had only joined the stationary corps a few months ago in the grasp of a Titan, struggling against its iron grip as it raised its hand to its mouth. Ian fired off his movement gear, propelling himself forward at high speed towards the titan, and grabbed the privates hand as he was falling into the Titans mouth, using all of his strength, Ian wrenched him out of the Titans jaws as the Titans giant hand rose to push his own body into its maw.

Was he too late? Had all the soldiers that he could see fighting from a distance dead already? Consumed by these Giant mindless beings? Gohan picked up speed, racing towards the nearest Giant, sweeping its legs from under it slowing the beast down. With no time to finish it off, Gohan raced off towards the battle scene, where the strange Giant was now closing in on the breach in the wall.

_My body, it feels like it is being crushed. But my comrades they are dying out there so I can complete the mission. When we are born, we are all free, not born to live in fear of these, these monsters, we have to fight, fight I must FIGHT_

Eren moved closer to the breach, Mikasa and Armin keeping watch to make sure no Titan got near. Steam surrounded Eren as his Titan body fought against the strain of carrying the huge boulder, the hope for the survival of humankind.

_There! A soldier is about to be eaten !? No, no more I have seen enough already._

Gohan charged into the legs of the Titan that was about to crush Ian beneath its jaws. Seeing the opportunity Ian quickly jumped out of the stunned Titans mouth, using his movement gear to propel himself to a building across the street from the 15m class Titan that had almost eaten him

_Wait, why did it stumble? What, all civilians were evacuated much earlier,I personally oversaw that, even then who could have survived this long with this many titans around?_

This Titan was stronger than the others Gohan had faced, and quickly replied by swatting Gohan into a nearby building, marching over to where its prey was, ready to consume another life.

Gohan pulled himself from the rubble, the left side of his Gi torn from the impact.

_This one is much stronger than the others, faster too that hit hurt a lot! In my fatigued state I don't know if I can win this fight, Dam it I wish I could turn into a Super Saiyan right now, it was always so easy, and now I need to I can't! Unless... yes! That just might work, if I can pull of the technique correctly._

Ian was amazed, not only had this civilian saved his own live moments ago by some how stunning a Titan, but he now just survived being smashed into a building after being swatted like a fly by a Titan. This day was getting stranger and stranger, people turning into Titans, and now people as strong as them! Hell, as long as they were fighting the Titans he didn't care. Ian's attention was peaked when he saw the stranger get into a fighter stance and shout a strange word he had never heard before.

"KAIOKEN ATTACK!" after seeing his father use it so many times, Gohan was surprised at the simplicity of the technique.

_That's the easy part done, now its time to put this new power to use!_

Ian's jaw began to drop lower and lower, now this stranger had began to glow red, the nearby air seemed to heat up as well, as if the sun had just come out.

Gohan struck with lethal speed and brutal strength, smashing straight through the Titans legs, then gripping its hand he began to pull. The titan used its other hand to grasp around Goahn, but it quickly recoiled after Gohan sent a surge of Energy outwards, and leapt towards its head, with both feet on either of the Titans shoulders, Gohan grabbed the Titans head and tore it clean off of its shoulders. The Titan fell to the ground, but quickly its head began to regenerate.

_This technique, its so hard to maintain, I need to end this now before I revert back!_

With a sense of urgency, Gohan jumped high in the air, jumping nearly as high as Wall Rose that overlooked the battleground. Gohan began his descent, cartwheeling down into a high velocity spinning kick, that destroyed the Titans neck, Killing it instantly. The power of the kick left a large crater in the middle of the street, the Titans decaying corpse next to it.

Ian still couldn't process what he had just saw, because it was impossible... Nobody could move that fast, attack that hard, jump that HIGH! It was a physically impossibility, nobody could glow red either, but yet the evidence he was looking at all pointed to one thing, these events had just happened. The crater in the ground, the decaying Titan, and the unconscious body of the mysterious fighter who had just defeated a titan single handedly, without blades or 3DMG!

Ian used his gear to move down to the crater, he picked up the mysterious fighter, who he could now get a good look at. He had the darkest and strangest hair he had ever seen, it seemed to defy gravity, pointing upwards, with only a few bangs hanging down over his forehead. He only seemed young, not much older than the new cadets who had participated in battle today, if at all. He seemed to be wearing some sort of fighting robe, that had been damaged from the fight. But what stood out most was the physical development of the boy, he weighed a lot, even for his height, and he was extremely muscular, so much so that Ian had never seen anything like it, except maybe Eren's Titan form. Perhaps all these events were linked together, a Human who could become a Titan, and a human who could fight them.


	5. A red knight?

Notes: any feedback is appreciated, I have had a hard time trying to fit in the time to write this chapter, and I do admit that I had a little trouble coming up with how I wanted this chapter to flow.

Gohan woke up on top of a building, where he noticed that the soldiers were still attempting to fight the giants to make sure that special one could get the boulder to the hole in the wall. He groggily rose to his feet, the Kaio – Ken technique had really drained him and his muscles screamed in exertion as he started heading towards the fighting.

"Go Eren!" Armin screamed as Erens hulking form threw the boulder into the hole, causing chunks of the wall to collapse around it, sealing the wall for good. Armin rushed up Erens hulking form and got to the nape of its neck, finding Erens back already exposed from beneath his Titan forms rough skin. Armin tried desperately to pull his friend out of his Titans body other Titans were closing in, but Eren was still partially fused with the Titans neck making pulling him out impossible.

"Armin is Eren ok?" Mikasa cried out to the blonde boy as she rushed towards Erens still titan form

"He is very hot but he is ok, but I can't pull him out he is still fused with his Titan body!" Armin said, his voice belaying the desperation that was creeping into him as he noticed other Titans were heading their way.

Mikasa shot her manoeuvring gears hooks into Titan Erens shoulder, when she noticed two shadows fall over Erens hulking form, two fifteen metre classes, She just hoped that the remaining elite squads could help, in her position the Titans would grasp her before she could evade them and get into an attacking position.

Armin looked up horrified as the two Titans looked down at him and Erens unconscious form, almost mocking them as they stared down at him helpless to do anything. Armin was about to give up hope seeing as nearly everybody had died for Eren to get here and now these two fifteen metre classes were unchallenged in their quest to devour him and Eren. A green blur shot across the back of the nearest Titan, the whirring of the multi axial manoeuvring gear in action clear in the almost surreal moment. Blood sprayed from the back of the Titans neck, it fell into a heap onto the floor as the figure cut through the second Titan with blistering pace "Mikasa?" Armin called out, she was the only person he knew who might be able to take down two Titans so fast. "Armin I'm right here" Mikasa nudged him, Eren was in her arms freed from his Titan prison and was regaining consciousness fast. Armin's mouth was agape he was dumbfounded, if it wasn't Mikasa who took down those Titans who was it? "Wings... of …. Freedom" Eren managed to choke out, his voice hoarse.

"What the hell is going on here brats?"

It was Captain Levi, humanities strongest warrior that was said to be worth 100 soldiers by himself.

Mikasa looked down and noted that Eren had passed out again, his exhaustion overcoming him, the heat from his titan body had given him a fever, she needed to get Eren medical attention soon carrying the boulder had been too much for him, he was still new to his "power".

Levi looked around taking notice of the scale of the battle that had just taken place, he assumed it was successful though as the gate was once again sealed permanently this time though, but how? And why were those brats on top of a dead Titan that was so close to where the wall was sealed, unless that huge boulder no person could move it, a Titan had helped? Impossible.

Armin could see small pieces of the wall were still coming off from the after shock of Eren slamming the boulder into the breach, he wasn't sure if it was safe to be so close to the wall at the moment. "Shit" Armin screamed as a large piece of debris was heading to fall on him Mikasa and Eren, there was no way they could move out of the way in time. Mikasa looked up noticing the huge chunk flying towards them and started to move out of the way with Eren slung over her shoulder.

Gohan was moving towards the commotion by where the breach had been sealed, although there were no giants in the observable area he was still on guard. Gohan could see the still form of the strange Giant that seemed to be decaying in front of the newly sealed wall. Even from this distance Gohan could spot what appeared to be three people on top of the wall sealing giant. It was then that Gohan noticed that chunks of the wall were falling off from the top, probably from the shock of the violent sealing of the hole. Gohan looked on with horror as a huge piece detached from the top of the wall and was heading straight for the trio who didn't have time to move.

_I have to push it further_

"KAIO KEN TIMES 3!"Gohan screamed as his body was engulfed in an erratic red flame of Ki, steam rising from his body as it was pushed to its limits. With the Kaio ken technique boosting Gohan's speed he quickly intercepted the falling piece of debris, catching it whilst standing on top of the remains of the giant. Gohan could now get a good look at the people he had just saved.

_They are only young, they can't be much older than 15 and yet they are forced to fight in situations like this? I can't hold this for much longer!_

"Please MOVE, I can't hold this for much longer!" Gohan screamed at the three soldiers. Mikasa immediately realised it was the same person she had observed earlier, but quickly moved off of Eren's titan body, bringing Eren's unconscious body with her. Armin was in a state of shock, what was happening before his eyes was physically impossible no human could hold that much weight, they should have been crushed. Levi quickly snapped into action using his manoeuvring gear to quickly grab Armin as the strange man's strength faltered and he was crushed under the large fragment from the wall.

"Idiot, why didn't you move? Now I have dust all on my jacket!" Levi angrily said to Armin, who was still in a state of shock at what he had just seen. A sudden rumble came from the mass of rubble in front of the now sealed gate, and the man shot outwards, still pulsing with a red glow. Gohan's body was buckling under the strain from the Kaio ken technique and he was becoming desperate, springing out the rubble with the last of his strength Gohan let out an agonizing scream before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Eren woke up _why am I in a bed, I should be sealing the wall! _Eren quickly shot up and quickly realised he wasn't at the barracks or with his friends, the chain around his wrist said it all _I am in a cell? But why I must have sealed the wall, I remember doing it! I proved I am an ally to mankind!_

Fury quickly began to overflow Eren as he realised the predicament he was in. "Eren" Eren quickly looked up to see two people outside his cell, he recognised both _Commander Erwin of the Scouting Legion and Captain Levi, what are they doing here?_ "What do you truly want Eren?" The commander asked blankly. Eren was mulling over how to answer when another voice spoke up, this one more condescending and accusing "Answer up you piece of crap" Levi moved closer to the Titan boy as he was now known. "Levi, we have no reason to suspect he is an enemy to mankind, he nearly died filling the breach in the wall and his devotion to fighting the Titans is notable" Erwin replied, watching Eren sternly. Eren thought about what the Titans had done to him and to his family and what he had seen them do to his comrades, it was an easy decision to make. "I want to join the Scouting Legion and just slaughter the Titans!" Levi's eyes glinted in approval, surprised by the boys strong answer "Hm, not bad" Levi replied moving closer to the cell's bars. "You will join the Scouting Legion and be my responsibility, but I will kill you if you go out of control" Levi's words were cold, then he and the Commander walked out leaving Eren on his own.

Mikasa watched as Eren was brought into the room in chains, her anger flared at seeing him in such a state, after he had given everything for the advancement of humankind against the Titans, he was being treated like this. Armin looked over to Mikasa and saw that her normally stoic face was held in a slight frown, Armin knew that Mikasa was furious over Eren's treatment, he was too but Mikasa was so protective over Eren and loved him so much that Armin could see her slowly falling apart, quite like she did when she thought he was gone forever. After Eren was brought in, two more people were brought in on trial, the first to enter had long shoulder length purple hair, he was quite tall and had a muscular build, his left arm in a cast, following him immediately afterwards was somebody that Armin would recognise anywhere. It was the person who had caught the chunk of the wall that would have crushed him Eren and Mikasa. Armin could now take in his appearance; he was taller than the person who had come in before him and hard unruly hair that seemed to defy gravity but what was most interesting was it's colour, it was darker than any hair Armin had ever seen, even darker than Mikasas. Armin also noted that the darker haired young man also had a muscular build and he began to walk towards the purple haired man. As he began to walk his eyes locked with Armin's for a brief second and Armin could see determination in his eyes, which to Armin's surprise were also coal black just like his hair, this trial was going to be very interesting indeed.

End notes: I think this is the longest chapter I have wrote so far, sorry it took so long I haven't had much time on my own recently. As I said in the beginning notes any feedback is appreciated, it makes writing this story more enjoyable knowing other people out their enjoy it too or could help me improve it. I hope I got Levi right, I think out of all the characters who will be featured in this fic that Levi is the hardest to write, and Gohan and Eren being the easiest. The reasoning for Gohan and Trunks being on trial will become clear in the next chapter. I'm just going to say this now, their will be no pairing between Gohan and Trunks and the Shingeki characters, mainly because Gohan is already in love with Videl and Trunks is 20 in this fic, whilst most of the girls are 15 or so, the same principle applies to Levi as well. This doesn't mean that these characters will not have heartfelt moments with each other in the future though.


	6. Dallis Zacklay

Eren sat knelt handcuffed in front of the court and Dallis Zacklay, the handcuffs tight around his wrists that bound him to the pole in the ground, restricting his movement greatly.

"Eren Yeager, you do understand that this is a special hearing, and so your fate will ultimately be decided by me." Zacklay spoke across the room "However, complications at the battle of Trost has made matters far more complicated" Zacklay's gaze fell on Gohan and Trunks, who were both handcuffed, but not to a pole like Eren was.

"I understand sir"Eren looked down at the ground, his voice sounded hoarse and defeated.

"Both the Military Police and the Scouting Legion are to give their proposals for why they should get custody of you" Zacklay nodded to Nile Dawk.

"The military police has decided that after much discussion, that Eren Yeager's body is to be thoroughly examined after he is executed." A few cries of shock could be heard throughout the court, Mikasa gasped and Armin's face hardened.

"Although it is true that Eren's Titan powers sealed the wall in Trost, they now threaten to cause a civil war within the walls, of which could cause many to lose their lives, that is why we propose that Eren dies as a martyr for mankind"

Armin looked over to Mikasa, and saw her hands balled up into fists on the railing in front of her. If this trial kept going on like this Eren would end up _dead._

"I object!" Everyone in the courtroom was stunned, Gohan looked Nile Dawk in the eyes as he said his statement with conviction. "If this boy here was that Titan that carried that boulder and sealed the wall, the last thing he deserves is to be killed, you should be giving him a God dam medal.".

The courtroom was silent for several seconds, nobody had expected somebody who was on trial to speak out against the leader of the Military Police.

"You should be quiet freak, your own existence is causing to be quite the problem as well." Nile started straight back at Gohan.

"Order! You will get your turn to speak later, Gohan." Zacklay's voice silenced everybody in the courtroom, reasserting his authority. Zacklay looked over to the Scouting Legion side of the room "And your proposal?"

"We will accept Eren Yeager as a formal member of the Scouting Legion, and we will use his Titan power to retake wall Maria." Irvin Smith stood straight and stared ahead as he read out his proposal in front of the court.

"Is that it?" Zacklay's eyebrow raised at the small statement

"Yes, using his Titan power we can retake Wall Maria."

"Hmm, Eren can you use your Titan power for the benefit of Mankind?" Zacklay bared down on Eren.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh, really? In the report from Trost it says that after transforming, Eren Yeager swung his fist at Mikasa Ackerman several times, is this true?"

There were sounds of shock and gasps throughout the courtroom, Eren's face quickly scrunched up into a mix of shock and horror _I... I tried to kill Mikasa? _Eren looked over to Mikasa with horror and disbelief etched onto his face. Mikasa quickly moved her hair to cover the scar that was forming on her cheek from the incident.

_He doesn't remember attacking Mikasa_

Armin looked at his best friends horrified face, and he could see that Mikasa was doing her best to hide her recent wound. Mikasa began to glare at Rico who was sitting next to her.

"lying on my report would not benefit humanity or Eren" Rico replied back to Mikasa, whose face didn't change.

"Is Mikasa Ackerman present?" Zacklay's voice boomed across the courtroom.

"Yes I am" Mikasa stood up, her face still held the angered expression from the direction the trial was going.

"Is this true?" Zacklay calmly asked.

Mikasa's face twitched her thoughts were conflicted, how could she say that Eren had attacked her, they would certainly want to kill him then, she couldn't let that happen. But if she was caught out lying, they would surely kill Eren."

"Lying won't benefit Eren or mankind" Rico offered her advice, Mikasa still held a sneer directed towards her.

_I don't care about benefiting mankind, Eren might have joined the military for that reason, but I didn't. I have only one goal protect Eren._

"Yes it is true" her own words stung to her core, but she couldn't lie here it would only seal Eren's fate. Gasps and cries filled the entire room with people pointing accusing fingers at Eren.

"He is one of _them_!"

"He is just a Titan!"

Eren turned to look at Mikasa, his face filled with horror and self hate

_I tried to kill... Mikasa... how could I... why can't I remember?_

Mikasa pulled a few bangs of her to cover her newly formed scar to obstruct Eren's view of it.

"He doesn't remember any of it" Armin looked on with sad eyes as he saw Eren look at Mikasa with despair etched into his usually bright turquoise eyes.

"But Erens Titan form has saved me twice! Once when I cornered by a Titan with no gas left for my manoeuvring gear and another time he saved me and Armin from a cannon shot!" Mikasas voice was loud above the rest of the courtroom. Zacklay rubbed his chin, deep in thought.

"I object!" Nile Dawk stood staring straight at Mikasa "Her testimony is obviously clouded by her personal feelings!" "At an early age Mikasa Ackerman lost her parents and was taken in by the Yeager household, our investigation into Erens background also brought up some surprising information about these two." Nile gestured towards Mikasa and Eren. "At age nine Eren Yeager and Mikasa Ackerman killed three robbers who had killed her parents and tried to kidnap her... whilst most of us would agree that their actions were acceptable given the circumstances... one must question their inherent humanity, should somebody who could so easily kill other humans be trusted with the fate of humanity?" The military police side of the courtroom began to sitr shouts and accusations flying across the room.

"He is just a titan that infiltrated our society disguised as a child!"

"So is she!" one of the crowd members shouted as he pointed towards Mikasa.

"Yeah, we should kill her too to be sure, how do we know she herself isn't a titan?"

"We should dissect both of them, they are a danger to humanity alive!"

Eren could feel his anger overflowing, consuming, raging it's fire burning into his voice

"Wait, I MIGHT BE A MONSTER BUT SHE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH IT!" Eren could stand being accused himself, he was a monster. But Mikasa had done nothing wrong and the thought of her being killed because of his actions tore him apart inside.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" A voice boomed throughout the court, silencing all those panicking about the revealed facts about Eren and Mikasa. Everyone turned to the source of the voice who was also on trial, the young man with long purple hair.

"Can't you all see what you are doing? He hasn't killed _anybody _in his Titan form, the only thing he did was save thousands of lives and stop the Titan's advance yet you want to kill him? Trunks bellowed his statement with conviction, meeting his deep blue eyes with the leader of the accusing party, Nile Dawk, challenging him.

"Why should we listen to you, freak. You are not even a member of the military, for all we know you could be a Titan!" Nile stared right back at Trunks.

"Watch your words little man, I could snap you in two if I so wished." Trunks adopted a Vegeta like smirk as he stared down the leader of the Military police. The whole court was silent, somebody who was on trial was talking down to and threatening the leader of the military police? He must of had a death wish!

Trunks walked towards Nile and began to talk again "I and my companion Gohan" Trunks gestured to the black haired young man whose face remained calm and collected "Saved many lives in the battle in Trost, as you know from the reports by the elite teams, you have no grounds or basis to assume we are an enemy to mankind, you only have evidence on the contrary."

Nile Dawk's face contorted into an unreadable expression, obviously at loss at what to say. Because Trunks was right, there was no evidence against them what so ever; the eyewitness testimonies had confirmed that both Trunks and Gohan and been vital to the survival of the elite teams.

Eren watched and listened to the stand off that was unfolding right before him

_At least it is taking the attention away from Killing Mikasa and dissecting me. But who are these two? And why were they so important in helping the elite teams survive, I have never seen or heard of these two._

Mikasa felt relived, the attention was off of Eren and her and was now focused on the young man who had threatened and usurped the authority of Nile Dawk, who didn't seem to like these new events one bit.

"I can understand why you fear Eren, his power is great and is unknown, but if he dies then so does a great hope for humanity, and I can't let you kill him" Trunks stared down Nile, who looked dishevelled at the sheer conviction and confidence in the young man's voice.

"I come from a place like this, where people live in fear from monsters, and if those that have the strength do not fight for our survival, who will?" Trunks raised his voice, addressing the whole of the courtroom with his words.

"I understand how you feel, to be powerless as monsters destroy everything you have loved or ever know, but you have never even seen a Titan! Yet you want to _murder _those who are willing to stand up and fight what you won't?" Tears welled up in his eyes as the memories of his master Gohans death filled his head, androids 17 & 18 mocking him from within his own memories. Trunks easily snapped his handcuffs off, his wrist had already healed a week ago thanks to his Saiyan physiology, but the cast still remained around his wrists, the doctors who visited him in the cell insisting that a bad break like his could not heal so fast. The whole court was in shock at the sudden display of strength shown by Trunks, gasps filled the room as the people came to terms with something that should be impossible.

"He tore straight through his handcuffs!"

"Is he really that strong !?"

Irvin Smith smirked to himself, this hearing was getting interesting.

"Looks like you won't have to get your hands dirty after all, Levi." Irvin Smith quietly spoke to the shorter Captain next to him, who didn't respond but kept his eyes on the surprising chain of events that was unfolding down on the court floor.

"Your scared of Eren and of me and Gohan because in the end, you are powerless in trying to control us, but that doesn't mean that we are you enemy." Trunks stated as he ripped off the cast on his forearm, flexing his wrist to test its flexibility.

"You want to kill Eren, but are you sure you could pull it off you have never seen a Titan. And from what I saw of Eren's Titan abilities from the battle, he is far stronger than any normal Titan, do you really think you could kill him?" The courtroom was hushed, an almost silent agreement with Trunk's words.

"I have a proposal" Irvin Smith, leader of the Scouting Legion stood up addressing Dallis Zacklay.

"State your proposal." Zacklay calmly responded, not seeming affected by the shocking events that had taken place moments before."

"Although Eren's Titan power is a mystery and extremely dangerous, I propose that he is kept under the supervision of Captain Levi, who can surely deal with Eren and control him if the need arises. We would show that Eren's power can be controlled with an expedition outside the walls, where his power can be used,tested and controlled if needed"

"And how do you propose Captain Levi can control Eren's power?"

"Like this"

Crunch! Smack, smack.

Levi began to beat mercilessly on Eren who was held still by his handcuffs.

"Uggghhh" Eren choked as he coughed up blood from the beating, Levi placing his boot on the back of his head, forcing Eren's face into the ground.

Mikasa was in shock, everything seemed to be going Eren's way in the trial and it seemed like he would get out unhurt; but now Captain Levi was beating him to death in front of the whole court _I won't sit here and let Eren get Hurt!_

"Mikasa!" She felt a small hand grab her arm and pull her back, Armin's eyes also showed his discomfort at being hurt, but they also held something else.

"You know having you handcuffed here makes it easier for me to kick you" Levi calmly stated as he carried on his assault.

"Wait Levi! What if he gets angry and turns into a Titan? What then?" Nile Dawk shouted at the shorter man

"Oh? But weren't you the ones who said you wanted to dissect him?" Levi calmly looked into the eyes of the leader of the military police, dragging Eren's head by his hair to face Nile also. The military police side of the court broke out in hushed whispers

"He's right, he might be the only one who could defeat him."

"If we try to kill him, he will transform and eat us all!"

Levi put his foot on Eren's face and pushed his head up against the pole, showing no fear of Eren's titan abilities.

"I can kill him easily, the only problem is I doubt I could do any less." Levi looked up at Dallis Zacklay, and throughout the courtroom, noting that trainee Ackerman was giving him an impressive death glare, she was obviously upset about him roughing up her boyfriend a little, the glare was impressive, although he had scene better.

"Then my decision is made, Captain Levi and the Scouting Legion will be given custody of Eren Yeager and he shall become an official member of the Scouting Legion, I will expect a full report on the mission outside the walls which will decide if Eren is a benefit to Humanity."

Irvin Smith's face kept his usual blank expression, but a small smile tugged at his lips

"Yes sir"

"Now, what to do with you two, Hmmm Gohan Son and Trunks Brief, strange names and stranger still there are no records of you two ever existing until your appearance at Trost."

"We are from far away Sir, but we share a common goal, the eradication of the Titans and the survival of the human race." Gohan spoke for the first time in the trial, his voice was loud and clear as he looked directly at the Supreme commander of the entire human military.

"I see... the reports from Trost show that your actions saved many lives... but it is these actions that are also the issue, half of what has been reported is physically impossible." Zacklay looked down at Gohan, who started straight back up.

"I can give you a display if you like?" Gohan snapped the handcuffs off and stretched his arms high in the air, letting out a yawn.

"Are you taking this seriously?" A hint of anger was in Zacklay's voice, he was obviously perturbed at Gohans nonchalant behaviour.

"This is where our strength comes from" Gohan said as he extended his hand out, and a little ball of light appeared above his palm, it glowed a calm blue "This is my Ki, everybody has Ki I and my friend here Trunks have much finer control of our own KI or energy in simpler terms." Gohan stopped talking and began to let the information sink in for everyone in the room.

The whole building was so silent you could hear a pin drop, the only noise was the slight hum coming from the ball of Ki that was floating above Gohan's palm. Gohan could've sworn that he had never seen so many people become so pale in such a short amount of time, he looked over to Trunks and saw that he was also holding his palm out, his Ki glowed a sharp yellow in contrast with his own calmer blue.

"I know it seems unbelievable, but we are not your enemy, as the reports from Trost show." Gohan looked on hopefully to Zacklay, he hoped that it would go smoothly.

"These... abilities that you posses, you say they are not unique to you?" Zacklay seemed to have regained his composure quicker than most of the others in the room, who were still busy trying to pick their jaws off of the floor.

"That is correct everybody has the capability to use their Ki to improve their combat abilities, and brings me to a proposal I would like to make" A bead of sweat trickled down Gohans forehead, _I hope he agrees to this... _Zacklay gestured for Gohan to go on.

"I propose that me and Trunks be allowed to join the Scouting Legion, I know we lack any formal military training but I believe that we can be an asset to Humanity." "The second part of my proposal involves us strengthening your own soldiers, me and Trunks would take two pupils each and train them in the ways we ourselves were taught, teaching them to harness their Ki and use it to become strong warriors."

Zacklay scratched at his beard as he looked up into the ceiling, deep in thought, these strangers had shown no ill will to humanity, and according to multiple eyewitnesses and their injuries sustained, had risked their lives to protect the elite Stationary Guard teams.

"I also want my stuff back, every last bit that was taken from my jacket, I know you have it and I need it to serve humanity." Trunks held his gaze strongly towards Dallis Zacklay, his gaze could have broken a lesser man.

"I will grant both of your requests, you will both join the Scouting Legion and you will be able to teach a number of soldiers your fighting techniques." "Your things will be brought back to you when you rendezvous with the Scouting Legion, you will be placed under the watch of Captain Levi, just like Eren Yeager." "Your terms are also similar, if you show that you are not a blight to humanity, but in fact it's glimmering hope like you claim, you will not be in this courtroom again, you are both dismissed, Scouting Legion members will now take you to where you will go for your training."

Trunks and Gohan were ushered out of the room by a few members of the Legion, and Dallis Zacklay rubbed his eyes. He was sure that there was something off about those two, but he also had a feeling that they and maybe Eren Yeager, were a ray of hope for humanity in these dark times.

Notes: Wow that was by far the longest chapter I have ever wrote and the hardest and most tedious by far. I am sorry it took so long but I got a little bit of writers block on how the end of the trial would go, plus it is admittedly boring having to somewhat repeat the first half of the trial. Also PLEASE REVIEW, it means so much to me reading them and encourages me to write some more, even if the review is purely negative, it is still better than nothing. I know this chapter lacked action and I am sorry but it was necessary but action will be in next chapter, training time!


	7. DOA

Both Gohan and Trunks were bored senseless in the past month, it was interesting at first learning about the Titans and the way the military here worked, but they both wanted to train and get stronger.

Gohan and Trunks watched as most of the other trainees left after Commander Irvin's speech, they were too scared to join the Scouting Legion.

Gohan couldn't blame them though _90% of you will be dead within 5 yeas? I'm not surprised most of them left. Less people will have to die now though, the Titans will finally get to taste how it feels to be powerless against somebody much stronger than you._

The new Scouting Legion members walked towards the castle that the operations were based in for now, its towers dominating the sky in front of them. Gohan and Trunks trailed the group, both looked uncomfortable in their military uniforms that were too tight, designed for slimmer warriors, not muscle bound saiyans.

Trunks looked ahead and noted that Eren Yeager, was meeting with his friends again. He was happy that the plan turned out well as he remembered when Commander Irvin and Captain Levi came to visit him and Gohan in their cells.

**Flashback**

"We know you two want to fight the Titans, as is obvious by the mission reports. We do however need you help with something." The Commander stared at Trunks intently, Levi standing next to him, his own eyes held a subtle glint in them.

"What's in it for us?" Trunks looked back at the Commander, his anger about his current predicament showing.

"if you help us stop Eren Yeager from being executed, I will formally accept you two into the Scouting Legion, where you can fight as many Titans as you like." Irvin stood up and moved closer to the cell, extending his hand through the bars towards Trunks.

"I accept your terms, but I hope you are a man of your word" Trunks reached out with his uninjured hand and shook the Commanders outstretched hand, noting his firm grip.

"I am certainly a man of my word. Humanity is in a dark place at the moment, both you and your friend here represent a hope that I cannot let go." The Commander turned and began to walk away

"Don't let us down." Levi curtly said as he then followed the Commander out.

**Present**

"They didn't hurt you did they? Examine you and perform experiments on you?" Mikasa asked Eren, a worried look on her face as she grabbed his arm and looked him over.

"No, I'm fine really!" Eren put a hand to his forehead as he pulled his other arm out of Mikasa grasp.

"Wow... a lot of you guys did join the Scouting Legion!" Eren's face lit up into a smile, he didn't like to show his feelings but he had missed his friends. "So Annie, Marco and Jean joined the Military Police then?" Eren looked at his comrades in front of him, noting the missing members.

"Annie joined the Military Police, Marco is dead" a voice cut in from behind Eren spoke, its words solemn.

"Jean! You joined the Scouting Legion?" Eren's face could only be described as shock as he looked at his rival in front of him, now a fellow member of the Scouting Legion like himself.

"Not everyone has a spectacular death, Marco died without anybody seeing" Jean mumbled sadly, looking at Eren "Any way I heard what happened, when you turned into a Titan,you attacked Mikasa didn't you?" Jean said accusingly looking at Eren. Mikasa grabbed a few bangs of hair and used it to cover the small scar under her eye from Eren's attack.

"He was just trying to swat a fly" Mikasa butted in, defending Eren. Jean brushed the hair out of her face.

"That must have been a pretty nasty injury to leave a scar like that, and let him answer, I didn't ask you" Jean turned back towards Eren.

"I ….. don't ….. I didn't... I can't remember, but apparently it is true." Eren looked towards the ground, his shoulders slumping in shame. Jean turned towards the rest of the 104th trainees

"This is what we have to put our hopes in? He can't even remember, how do we know he can control it?" Jean said to his team mates his voice rising. A strong hand gripped his shoulder

"Enough Jean" Mikasa's face was passive, but her eyes showed a glint of threat. Eren stood still, the shock of Jeans words hitting him and bringing back familiar thoughts to him.

_He's right. If I tried to attack Mikasa, nobody is truly safe around me. I mean, I tried to kill the one person I care about most, and now I am to be trusted as the hope of Humanity? _Eren could feel the self doubt filling himself once again.

"Not everyone is as willing to die for Eren like you would, Mikasa" Jean hissed at her, looking towards Eren."Look Eren, your Titan power has the capability to help us, but when I die, I don't want it to be in vain!" Jean grabbed Eren by the shoulders "I'm counting on you man." Eren's eyes widened in shock, surprised at Jean's sudden outburst.

_NO! I have to be strong for them, for everyone, I can control this power and make it my own! I won't let you guys down, I won't let humanity down! I'm stronger now, not weak like I was back then... I am sorry I was too weak Mother, I will kill them ALL!_

"I can't let you down, not until every last Titan is dead!" Eren stared straight back at Jean, who seemed to visibly relax a little.

"Your ability is to be assessed with the 3DMG in this training course. It is filled with many Titan dummies, 57 in total. The aim of the course is to cleanly kill alll of the Titans in the shortest amount of time, Captain Levi holds the current record of 9 minutes and 18 seconds." The Commander addressed all 23 of the new Scouting Legion recruits. "First up, to complete the course is Armin Arlet!"

Armin shakily stepped forward, saluting the commander and headed towards the start point of the training course. A strategy was already forming in his mind, it could cut a couple of minutes off of his time if he pulled it off.

_Well, here we go, I hope this works!_

Armin shot off, the hooks from his gear embedding themselves into the nearest tree, launching himself at the titan dummie that was notoriously hard to kill cleanly. Armin weaved through the trees and cleanly cut through the target on the nape of its neck, a clean kill.

"Wooo, Go Armin!" Eren cheered his best friend on, pumping his fists into the air at Armin's surprising display of skill. Mikasa stood next to Eren, watching Armin intently, though she didn't show it she was also surprised at Armin's skills, perhaps she had paid too little attention to his own skills whilst focusing on her own.

Armin flew through the air and began to attack another Titan target that was also known to be difficult, he had more trouble with this one. He lost his balance in mid air and only managed to cut the target with one blade, but thankfully the cut was deep enough to score a kill.

"What is he doing, those were the two hardest targets in the course!"Jean stated out loud.

"It's a smart strategy, watch him closely" everyone turned towards Gohan, who for the first time spoke to the 104th trainees.

"Well it is a pretty poor strategy, he is going to get a poor time at this rate" Jean curtly replied, looking a bit flustered at Gohan's sudden comment.

"No it is very clever, he is attacking the hardest targets first, so that when he is tired towards the end only the more simple and easy targets are left." Gohan replied back, explaining Armin's strategy to the group.

"Armin Arlet, your time was 38 minutes and 43 seconds, a respectable time for a trainee, well done." Commander Irvin addressed Armin, who was panting and exhausted, having just finished the training course. Armin stumbled over to his friends, with Eren grabbing him into a bear hug.

"Your strategy was incredible Armin, 38 minutes? That's better than some of the Scouting Legion soldiers scored last week!" Armin looked up and smiled at his friend, his pride showing in his smiling face.

"Next up is Eren Yeager" Irvin Smith called out to the trainees, Eren stepped forward, his face hardened from it's previous smile to a look of determination.

_I have to be stronger, faster, more lethal "Eren I'm counting on you man!" _Jean's words rung in his head _I'm not doing this for me, but for everybody I have to be the best I can, better than my best. 9 minutes 18 seconds? I'm coming for that record Captain!_

Eren steeled himself and shot off his hooks, moving at a blistering pace, cutting through two targets with ferocious aggression. He then blasted off through the trees flipping and dancing around the Titan dummies whilst slicing them to ribbons.

"He is using too much gas! He will run out at this rate!" Connie pointed out as Eren flew through another two titans.

"He would know he is using too much though, he must have a plan" Armin therorised as he watched his friend

_Eren is using too much gas, but he would know if he was, so he must be aware of what he is doing. Unless... no way... so he is planning to do that!?_

Eren had just killed his 40th Titan with a vertical slice, cutting through the target cleanly, a solid kill. Eren went to shoot his hooks again when nothing happened _Shit... out of gas already? Well here goes nothing!_

Eren landed on the floor and quickly discarded the empty tanks, he then reached under his Scouting Legion cloak and pulled out two new gas tanks, quickly attaching them and shooting off towards the next target.

The trainees and the supervisors watching were all in shock, it was the first time anybody had attempted such a bold strategy.

"hey, he's cheating!" Jean shot out accusingly, his finger pointed at Eren who had just cut down another Titan target.

"Whilst Eren's strategy is unorthodox, there are no rules that say he couldn't use extra gas tanks, so he is not cheating." Irvin Smith responded, his eyes never leaving Eren's form as he tore through yet another target.

Eren landed ungracefully, he was exhausted but proud, he was sure he had got a decent time.

"Well done Eren, an exceptional time. 15 minutes flat, only bested by Captain Levi, Mike Zakarius and Auruo Bossard. Such a display is rarely seen, I am impressed." Commander Irvin praised Eren.

Eren however, didn't look too happy with himself

_Two tanks of gas and nearly using them both up and I only managed 15 minutes? The Captain did it in 9 minutes on one set of gas, how !? I must get stronger!_

Eren walked over towards the rest of the trainees, a scowl on his face.

"Eren that was awesome man! The 4th fastest time ever!" Connie jumped in and praised Eren

"Cheap strategy Yeager, I doubt you would have been half as good without your little trick." Jean looked over to Eren, jealousy biting into his words.

"Eren you should not have carried extra gas tanks with you its dangerous you could've -"

"Get real Mikasa! I knew what I was doing, besides didn't you hear the Commander? I got the fourth fastest time in the Scouting Legion!"

_Hopefully my time is going to be better than hers. That's the last thing I need_

Eren looked into Mikasa's eyes, a silent challenge passed between them. Three people completed the course before it was Mikasas turn, none of the times getting close to how high Eren had set the bar.

"Next is Mikasa Ackerman" Irvin called out to the trainees as Mikasa stepped forward, ready. Mikasa flew through the air with more grace than the previous trainees, slicing the wooden titans into pieces as she weaved through the trees.

"Even after seeing her in action at Trost... it's still hard to believe how easy she makes it look." Connie exclaimed as he watch Mikasa strike another target

"She was top of our class though, even then she has amazing talent" Reiner said as he put his hand on Connies shoulder, Bertholt close behind him. Eren's face twisted into a scowl as he watched Mikasa dance through the air.

_How does she do it? And make it look so effortless? It's infuriating! _

Away from the main group, the two Saiyans watched as Mikasa manoeuvred through the course.

"Amazing, she is already using her Ki no wonder she was top of her class... Mikasa Ackerman."

Gohan looked over at Trunks as his friend spoke to him

"She has great potential, she will be one of our trainees for sure." Gohan responded back to Trunks, as they both watched Mikasa effortlessly finish the course.

"10 minutes 48 seconds, Well done Mikasa that is the second fastest time ever recorded, second only to Captain Levi" Irvin congratulated her on the amazing performance. Mikasa's eyes darkened at the sound of Levi's name, the thought of him beating the defenceless Eren still fresh in her mind.

As Mikasa walked back to the amazed trainees, she saw they were all happy apart from the one person she wished was, Eren. She had gotten used to it now, his scowl being directed at her, still that didn't mean it didn't hurt her to see him look at her with such anger.

"Well done Mikasa, that was incredible!" Armin grinned wildly as he greeted Mikasa back, with Eren just grunting and looking away. Although she would never admit it, it hurt to see Eren so angry, but she needed to be strong, to protect him.

"Next is to complete the course is Gohan son, the rest of you trainees do not know him, but in the last month he has undergone a crash course on military training, his exceptional abilities are needed in the fight against the Titans" Irvin explained as the trainees questioningly looked at Gohan, who seemed to be uncomfortably fumbling with his 3DMG.

Armin shakingly pointed a finger at Gohan

"Well, now I guess we can get a better look at what he can do." Armin said as he looked on

"It doesn't matter how good he does, Mikasa always wins." Eren hissed, Mikasa covered her face with her scarf to hide away from Erens anger, but her eyes were fixated on Gohan, who she remembered saved their lives back in Trost, this was going to be interesting.

Gohan sprinted into the forest with inhuman speed, shooting his manoeuvring hooks into the nearest titan.

"No …. no.. way!" Sasha Braus let out as she watched with wide eyes as Gohan smashed through three targets in a instant, his movements a blur.

"He... he's.. so .. so fast, I can't keep up with his movements!" Jean shouted, his eyes popping out of their sockets. All of the trainees watched on with complete shock, apart from Trunks, who was leisurely sitting with his back against a tree, enjoying the show.

Gohan spun like a tornado as he cut through another three targets with inhuman strength and precision, using his Ki to strengthen the blades so they didn't snap under the extreme force of his attack. Gohan looked up and saw that a few large trees were in the way of his next target, instead of avoiding them, Gohan pushed off of a tree trunk for more speed, heading directly for the obstructions.

"No, he's in trouble now though, he is going to smash right into that tree!" Armin pointed out as Gohan rocketed towards them. "Yeah there is no way even he can keep this up, he is going to have to go the long way around, hehehe" Jean laughed nervously to himself, the spectacular display leaving him quite worried.

"Haaaa!" a white aura enveloped Gohan as he twisted his body into a tight spin, slicing through the trees without losing any speed, and decimating the targets that were behind them. The Titan mannequins shattered under the amazing force of Gohan's relentless onslaught.

"WHAT!? HOW... HOW DID HE DO THAT, HIS BLADES SHOULD HAVE SHATTERED, AND HE SHOULD HAVE BEEN CRUSHED AGAINST THE TREE?" Jean's jaw fell to the flaw, as he witnessed Gohan massacre some more targets faster than the human eye could track "It's incredible, what you do Mikasa seems impossible, but this... it's unbelievable!" Armin commented as he watched Gohan land, his two blades still smoking from the onslaught.

"That it is a new record time! 5 minutes flat!" Irvin shouted out, his face not showing any emotion, but inside it was the complete opposite. _If his friend is just like him... and with Eren Yeagers titan abilities, we could just about free humanity from its desperate situation after all._

Notes: Sorry if there are more spaces between speech and paragraphs towards the end, for some reason open office has enter now going down two spaces instead of one, and I can't figure out what is wrong, if anyone can help please PM me. Sorry about the lack of reaction and slight vagueness on Gohan's abilities and his performance on the course, it was getting tedious writing about it, plus the problem with open office. The next chapter should be focusing more on hand to hand fighting and Gohan and Trunks selecting their pupils for the next 3 months before the next expedition outside of the walls. All reviews are appreciated so if you read this then please review, it inspires me to write quicker!


	8. The rouge Titan vs The Saiyan Prince

_**The day after the Assault course**_

Commander Irvin stood in front of the new recruits, who all stood to attention. Gohan and Trunks stood either side of the commander, each holding a perfect salute, their right hands balled into a fist over their heats.

"Today is a special day in your training, for you are to be trained in the art of controlling your Ki." Irvin sternly addressed the recruits who all held somewhat confused faces.

"You have all seen Gohan and Trunks here in action yesterday" Irvin gestured to the saiyans behind him "You all witnessed their amazing abilities, and they are to teach you in their techniques to make you stronger warriors" Irvin then gestured for Gohan and Trunks to step forward and address the recruits.

"Some of you have already met me, but all of you have not met Trunks here" Gohan patted trunks on the back as he spoke "We will each be taking two pupils, both of who will be trained in the art of Ki control" Gohan looked at the recruits faces, they all seemed rather confused about the whole process, so he nodded to Trunks who moved forward to explain further.

"I will not lie to you, Controlling your Ki is not easy. Most of you are not suitable for us to teach, we already assessed your abilities yesterday, and we already have our eyes on a small number of you who showed extraordinary talent yesterday." Trunks looked at the group, but not at any of the trainees in particular. "To make our final decision on who we will be training, we will be holding trial fights"

All of the trainees gasped

"Trial Fights? What do they mean, are we going to have to fight each other?" Jean was the first to speak up

"I'm not fighting Mikasa" Connie spoke out, walking away from Mikasa slowly.

Eren's eyes glinted at the opportunity

_If they teach me those techniques we saw yesterday, I can become stronger! Stronger than even __**you **__Mikasa! _Eren's hard gaze looked over to the girl in his thoughts, who had her usual stoic expression on her face as she watched the man that called himself Gohan move forward once again.

"The trial fights will be one of you against me or Trunks, we will be assessing you, but you will be fighting with everything thing you have. You will be split into two groups, half and half. One half will get to show me their skills, whilst the other half will be facing off against Trunks, am I clear?"

A chorus of Yes could be heard from the recruits

"I hope I don't have to fight the purple haired one, he looks meaner." Sasha pointed out, noticing the scowl on Trunks face.

"I'm just glad I don't have to fight Miksasa" Connie smiled as he looked forward to the challenge.

"You and me both" Reiner said as he put his hand on Connie's shoulder.

"Up first to show me what they are made of is Eren Yeager!" Trunks called out, as everyone looked up in shock, Eren was first?

_**The night before**_

"Based on what the Commander and Captain have told me, Eren Yeagers titan abilities are not to be overlooked, they represent a unique possibility for humanity here." Gohan looked over at Trunks who was deep in thought

"His titan ability is impressive, but if he doesn't have the potential to harness his Ki, we can't train him" Trunks looked over at Gohan, whose eyes scrunched and then lit up as an idea hit him.

"The captain and me discussed his ability in more detail today, it appears that Eren retains his regenerative abilities even in his human form." Gohan smiled over toward Trunks, his idea now forming in the purpled haired saiyans mind too.

"So, we can push him much further than the others?" Trunks questioned Gohan, even though he knew he was correct

"Exactly." Gohan smiled. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

_**Present**_

"Come at me with everything you have." Trunks crossed his arms and stood in front of Eren, not bothering to make a fighting stance.

Eren charged at Trunks, his fists swinging in co-ordinated motions, using the techniques he had learnt in his training.

"Look at Eren go, he's so fast." Connie pointed out

"He hits hard too, I should know" Reiner commented as he watched Eren attempt to hit Trunks.

Trunks danced around Eren's strikes, catching an overhand right and pulling Eren closer to him, smirking in his face

"What are you waiting for? hit me"

Eren's face formed into a snarl as he attacked with increased ferocity

_I have to prove myself! I have to be stronger, I won't let anybody else die because of my weakness, not any more, I will show him and everyone else, I will KILL ALL OF THE TITANS!_

Gohan watched as Eren tried in vain to land a punch or kick on Trunk's moving form, which appeared almost blurred to the trainees watching.

_His technique and speed are impressive, Trunks is even having to focus a little to avoid his attacks, and his motivation is incredible, he should be exhausted by now. _Gohan took notes down on the notepad in front of him.

Pant...pant...pant... Eren moved backwards a little to catch his breath, and looked upwards to his opponent, who stood over him like a mountain, like a _titan. I can't give up, I have to keep going, I have to learn to be stronger, I WILL FIGHT, I HAVE TOO!_

"Raaaagghhhhhrrrrr" Eren screamed as he attacked again

Gohan's eyes shot open as he looked up _Yes, he is doing it, he is pulling from his Ki to keep him going... it was activated by rage... Just like me._

Eren's attacks were incredibly fast to a normal person, but Trunks was anything but normal, and so he continued to dodge the multitude of strikes that were aimed at him, narrowly dodging a cross that had vicious intent.

"Wow... Eren sure has improved since the last time we saw him fight, huh" Armin looked on with surprise as his best friends fists moved faster than he thought possible

"He hasn't landed a single punch." Everyone turned to Mikasa, who was carefully watching as Eren flailed about, Trunks dancing around all of his attacks. "Eren can't keep this up" worry was evident in her voice as she looked on at Eren, who as slowing down again.

"Slowing down already Yeager? I would have thought you would have at least tried, but it seems that you lack the strength to face me" Trunks turned his back to Eren, who had fallen to his hands and knees.

_I lack the strength? "The reason why you couldn't save your mother is because you lacked the strength" .NO, that was years ago, I am stronger now, I am faster, I WON'T LET ANYBODY ELSE DOWN EVER AGAIN!_

Eren charged towards Trunk's back, and flew forwards, aiming to kick hard with his right, Trunks turned and was surprised at the speed of the attack, having to block instead of dodge.

Gohan looked up once again from his notes _His Ki is weak, but his desire and his will, it is incredible, he even forced Trunks to block that attack instead of dodging it, amazing._

**Crunch**

Time seemed to stop as Trunks landed a crushing blow into Eren's stomach.

**Smack**

Trunks followed up his first attack with a left hook to Eren's face, sending the smaller boy flying into the ground with a crash. Eren shakily got up, blood pouring from out of his nose, as he regained his balance, he broke out into a coughing fit, blood coming up from in his throat. Eren stumbled towards Trunks, getting himself into a shaky fighting stance.

Trunks moved forward and struck at Eren with faster less forceful strikes. Eren tried to block or avoid the attacks, but they were too fast, and his body became Trunk's punching bag.

"Eren!" Mikasa moved forward, only to be stopped by an iron grip on her right wrist.

"Let his show us what he can do." Gohan looked down at Mikasa, who struggled fruitlessly against his impossibly strong grip.

"No, he's hurting Eren!" Mikasa became desperate as she realised his grip was not weakening. She looked up to see Eren get hit with a knee to his face, bending his nose at a awkward angle.

"Ahhhhh" Eren screamed in agony as he fell backwards clutching his face.

"EREN!" Mikasa cried after seeing Eren fall to the ground, blood flowing from his nose, his mouth and a large cut under his left eye.

She was surprisingly strong, Gohan noted. Even he had to concentrate on holding her back from the ongoing beat down

_I'm sorry I know how you feel. I felt the same way after seeing Videl get attacked at the world tournament I wanted to intervene too. But you can't for his sake, he needs to do this, to prove he has what it takes, you can't protect him from the world forever._

"I expected more from you Yeager, I'm disappointed" Trunks looked down at Erens still form.

"I'm... not... I'm... not .. finished yet." Eren shakily got up, his body weak, but his eyes held a fire that Trunks couldn't help but admire.

"Come at me then" Trunks dropped into a fighting stance, which shocked the trainees.

"Why has he dropped into a fighting stance now, he didn't just now when he was beating the hell out of Eren!" Jean shouted out whilst pointing at Trunks

"I hope Eren is ok." Krista said as she looked as Eren shakily moved towards Trunks

"If you ask me, he needed a good ass kicking." Ymir commented dryly whilst watching Eren advanced slowly.

"It's a sign of respect." Everyone turned to face Gohan, who was watching as Eren threw some sloppy punches at Trunks, who blocked and parried the strikes. "Trunks respects Erens will to fight, to not give up, he has shown incredible mental and physical strength to not only keep going, but to try and attack again."

Trunks dodged a slow hook from Eren, who then fell onto Trunks, finally slipping out of consciousness.

"He's done" Trunks stated towards Gohan, who released Mikasa from his grip.

Mikasa charged forward towards Eren, Armin following closely. Trunks placed Erens still form into Mikasa's arms, noting the look of hatred she gave him as he did so.

Gohan and Trunks walked away from the shocked group of trainees, as they discussed what had just happened.

"Eren Yeager has the ability to harness his Ki"Trunks said to Gohan when they were out of hearing range from everybody else.

"I noticed, what impressed me was his fighting spirit, he wouldn't give up even though the situation was hopeless."Gohan showed Trunks the notes he had taken down, and circled where he wrote about Erens ferocious attacking abilities.

"He was faster than I thought he would be, I was nearly caught off guard at first" Trunks smiled as he read through Gohan's detailed notes.

"When you were beating the hell out of Yeager, Ackerman tried to intervene" Gohan said as Trunks turned to look at him, his face contorted into a small smile "She was stronger than I would have thought too, and she was very upset with you." Gohan patted his friend on the back remembering the murderous look in Mikasa's eyes as she watched Eren get beaten relentlessly by Trunks.

"I suppose it is a good thing, when it is her turn to face me, she isn't going to hold back." Trunks smiled as he looked forward to seeing what she could do.

Mikasa carefully placed Eren into his bed as she grabbed the cloth that was on the table nearby, using it to clean his wounds. To her surprise they had already began to heal, probably because of his titan powers.

Mikasa ran her hands through his thick brown locks of her, she wouldn't dare do it if he was awake, he would probably get angry at her and ask her to stop treating him like a baby. It hurt her when Eren got angry with her, but she would rather have him angry than hurt or even worse, dead.

"Uggghhhhh" Eren murmured as he eyes fluttered open, the intesne pain rushes through him once again.

Mikasa quickly withdrew her hand from his head and leaned backwards in her chair as she studied Eren's face as he came to.

"Eren."

"Mikasa ..? ..what happened..?" Eren coughed as he struggled to speak.

"You lost consciousness, try not to speak Eren, you are hurt." Mikasa spoke, concern in her voice.

Eren's face filled with worry and despair

"I... lost... so I won't get the training... I failed?" Eren felt useless once again, he had failed yet again, he couldn't afford to fail. Tears began to fall down his face as he remembered those that had died due to his weakness, his failures.

"Are you crying Eren?" Mikasa was surprised to see Eren breakdown like this, she hadn't seen him crying for years, not since -

"I failed... I was too weak."Eren whispered, his voice full of defeat. It pained Mikasa to see him like this, it was so unlike him. Eren was always full of spirit and fire, and now he seemed like a husk of his usual self

"Fight Eren, you can't give up on yourself now, I haven't" Mikasa was unsure of her own words, they were in the Scouting Legion now, and their lives would forever be in danger, but she needed to say something, anything to get Eren back to his usual self.

"Really? But I couldn't even hit him..." Eren's face held confusion as he recounted the recent events.

" I saw those two fight at Trost, they were fighting titans using their fists." Mikasa's face remained blank as always, but inside she was still shocked as she remembered the events of that day, seeing somebody destroying a titan with nothing but their bare hands.

"For real? I had no idea what I was really up against then did I? I should have transformed" Eren let out a little laugh, then quickly winced in pain as his injuries caught up to him. "You should probably head outside again, you still need to complete your training, besides Captain Levi and special operations squad can keep and eye on me."

Mikasa's eyes darkened at the mentioning of Levi's name, she would get him and that Trunks back for what they did to Eren.

"But Eren I-"

"I will be fine Mikasa, besides Armin is going to need you out there anyway." Eren thought of his blonde haired friend who was probably worrying about him too. Mikasa got up and began to walk away, she didn't want to make Eren angry after seeing him in such as state

"See you later, Eren."


End file.
